Conventionally, technologies are known for estimating the probability of occurrence or the risk of occurrence of an event. For example, a conventional technology is known for estimating the probability of occurrence of a crime according to the past criminal history at a particular location and according to information of the nearby stores. Moreover, for example, a conventional technology is known for estimating the risk of occurrence of a crime by each person who is present around a suspicious individual.